


Keep Calm and Carry On

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jarvis is a flipping cinnamon roll, Peggy Carter's Squad, Save Me, Stress, tired Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5 of Season 2 of Agent Carter through Jarvis' eyes. (mostly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Carry On

Jarvis stepped out of the previously locked room, carrying the bloody case of nuclear bombs in his hand. He felt Rose’s hand touch his rigid arm (that matched the rest of his rigid anatomy) in a gesture of comfort and he did feel reassured and thankful for it. Still, he turned his head to Chief Sousa and llifted his index finger.

“For the record,” he stated, “That was nothing like baking a soufflé.”

Seconds later, Jarvis, Rose and Samberly are making their way to the car while Chief Sousa goes to get Peggy. Jarvis gripped tightly to the case containing the bombs and his knuckles were completely white. He feared that if the bombs weren’t going off he was certain his nerves would explode and blow up the block anyways. He managed to unclamp his fingers from the handle as Samberly loaded them into the back of the vehicle. Jarvis was certain his knees were about to give out. Thank goodness he wasn’t the only one capable of driving.

“Mr. Jarvis?” Rose asked, her voice sweet and kind. 

“Yes Ms. Roberts?” Jarvis said, straightening his posture. He was a butler and he was British, he would not lose his composure. 

“You did a spectacular job,” Rose said, patting his arm with a kind smile. 

Jarvis felt himself start to relax. He had done a decent job hadn’t he? They retrieved the bombs, none of them had been dropped in the process and nothing had been blown up.

“Thank you Ms. Roberts, truly,” he answered her, returning a small smile.

All thoughts of a happy, successful end to the evening were suddenly shattered and dashed against the rocks when Chief Sousa’s voice splits through the air, calling for help. Jarvis shook himself, bloody hell man! How could he forget the fact that there was still danger afoot? He whirled around to face Rose and Samberly.

“Get the bombs back to the SSR, I’ll assist Chief Sousa,” the butler said, not waiting for a reply and sprinted back to the building.

He followed the sound of the chief’s voice and halted when he came to the scene. The sight of Peggy lying with a rebar stick out of her abdomen nearly pushed him over the edge and he wondered if this was actually happening. No, Peggy needed him and Jarvis was at the two agents’ sides immediately.

“We need to get her up,” Chief Sousa said. Jarvis nodded and together the two men lift Peggy up as gracefully as they can and freed her from the rebar. 

Peggy’s gasping cry of pain made Jarvis’ stomach churn, but he gathered the woman in his arms and followed Chief Sousa out the door and into the cool night. Peggy loosely had her arm around Jarvis’ neck and the butler could feel the damp warmth of blood through his clothes. That was Peggy’s blood. Oh god she couldn’t bleed out and die in his arms, please no.

“In the car!” Chief Sousa called and Jarvis, carefully as he could, loaded his friend into the back. Peggy’s moans of pain grabbed at Jarvis’ heart and gripped it into an almost panicked worry. 

“I’ve got the wheel,” Sousa said.

Jarvis couldn’t think of how to answer, but climbed into the back with Peggy and gripped her hand. She needed a hospital, but the butler knew the dangers of that and wondered where on Earth Chief Sousa was driving.

“You’re going to be alright, Ms Carter,” Jarvis said, wanting to do more than sit here as his best friend was in pain and danger of bleeding out right there in his lap. So really, he didn’t know if she was going to be alright at all and Jarvis felt a drowning sense of despair. 

Peggy’s fingers curled around his and he looked down at her pain filled expression. 

“Thank you, Mr. Jarvis,” she managed to say.

“Of course, Ms. Carter,” Jarvis said as Chief Sousa pulled to a stop in front of a house- which turned out to be his fiancé’s.

Together the two men managed to get Peggy out of the car and Jarvis supported her as they entered the house. He did everything that Ms. Violet ordered and asked for, bringing the hot water and other things. His heart seemed to freeze and he felt tears threaten to sting his eyes when Peggy’s screams of pain reached his ears.

In a few long moments it was over, Peggy was patched up and she and Dan- Chief Sousa seemed to be having a moment. Jarvis excused himself and took the opportunity to find and thank Ms. Violet. He couldn’t let his mind be idle right now.

“I must say,” he said when he found Violet, “You’ve done a splendid job. I can’t thank you enough.” 

Violet sent him a ghost of a smile. “Anytime. Peggy’s a great gal… although I still think she needs a hospital.”

“She is indeed. I do believe you’re quite right, but given or situation,” Jarvis agreed.

“Of course. I can’t imagine…” Violet trailed of, looking past Jarvis in thought.

“Can’t imagine what?” 

“Living like this,” the blonde finished.

Jarvis watched her as she went into the other room and her statement rang in his brain. How were they living like this? As much fun and exciting as it could be, there was no denying the frightening danger that lay at every turn. 

After a few minutes he returned to the others and helped Peggy back to the car. She looked absolutely knackered with the dark circles under her eyes that contrasted her pale face. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her hair lay in straggled curls, but she was still the same determined woman. 

“Are you comfortable, Ms. Carter?” Jarvis asked.

“As comfortable as can be possible, I am quite eager to get into bed though,” Peggy admitted. 

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

“You’ve earned your bedtime, Mr. Jarvis. You did disarm a nuclear bomb today,” Peggy said.

Bedtime. Oh that sounded so wonderful as he nodded and turned to leave. He paused though, and turned back to his friend.

“You know Ms. Carter. These adventures, they’re only enjoyable if you return from them,” he told her, meaning every word. She smiled and nodded at him in agreement.

“I heartily concur Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy answered as he left.

Jarvis started towards his and Ana’s room, but paused when the doorbell chimed. He tensed at the sound. What if it was Whitney Frost again? Had they been found? It rang again as he stood and stared holes into the slab of wood. He stepped forward and hesitantly put his hand on the door knob. Cautiously he turned the knob and opened the door.

To his relief, it was only Chief Sousa and not an attacker.

“Chief Sousa! What can I do for you?” Jarvis asked, stepping aside for the man to enter.

“I came to see how Peggy was doing,” Chief Sousa answered. Worry was laced through his tone and… sorrow as well. Something else was wrong, but Jarvis was too tired to try and place it. “And,” continued Chief Sousa, “If I could trouble you for a room.”

“Of course, of course,” Jarvis answered, shutting the door. “Peggy is doing as well as can be expected. She may be sleeping by now, but you’re welcome to see her while I go an ready a room.”

“Thank you Jarvis,” Sousa said.

The two men went in separate directions to their destinations and Jarvis set to work making sure that the sheets and comforter were all arranged perfectly. The butler heaved a heavy breath when he finished and threw a glance at the door. As much as he wanted to get to his own bed and to Ana, who was likely sound asleep, he couldn’t resist sitting down. When he heard the chief coming, he’d get up again and see if anything else was needed before going to bed. Right now, he decided to sit before his knees tried giving out. 

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Daniel Sousa exited Peggy’s room and peeked down the hall for Jarvis. He saw an open door and made his way towards it, his crutch clacking on the floor. He felt awkward about asking to stay here but after his conversation with Violet he definitely wasn’t staying there and he didn’t feel much like going home.   
He came to the room and went through the doorway. Daniel was surprised to see that Jarvis was slumped over on the bed. He blinked and stepped forward, keeping his crutch on the rug to avoid making noise. Like Daniel guessed the butler was asleep, completely knocked out. It was rather odd to see the lanky man look so relaxed, despite his uncomfortable looking position- he was usually so reserved and… well British, Daniel supposed. 

The chief decided to help the poor guy out and stepped forward. He lifted Jarvis’ legs up onto the bed and pulled off his shoes. Daniel admittedly was astonished that he was still asleep. He had managed to get Jarvis completely on the bed, sort of diagonally but it would do. Daniel grabbed one of the extra blankets and threw it over the lanky, tall man.

“Night, Jarvis,” Daniel said quietly, smiling slightly. Edwin Jarvis might seem a little ridiculous and out of place in the hectic world they lived in, but he was quite possibly the bravest.

Daniel exited the room and found a couch to sleep on. It was the most comfortable couch he had ever lain on, but he still didn’t find the sleep he needed that night.


End file.
